Nuestra Vida juntas
by Michiru Kaioh de Tenoh
Summary: ella ha vuelto a renacer y se escondera de lo que mas ama pero no se ha dado cuenta que su sufrimiento sera a un peor cuando, aquella rubia caiga en la demencia y en los brazos de un fantasma HarukaXMichiru YURI Rewiers ONEGAI
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra vida juntas **

**Te conocía desde el pasado **

**Nos encontramos en el presente **

**Pero **

**¿Qué nos deparara el futuro?**

Una chica de hermoso cabello color aguamarina, se encontraba recostada en aquella cama grande, no había ningún ruido en aquella habitación hasta que alguien interrumpió aquel momento de paz

Por favor perdóname, yo no quería hacerte enojar, es solo que estaba aburrida y sabes que hacer eso me divierte- rogaba una voz tras aquella hermosa puerta de madera fina color vino

Pero no hubo respuesta a tal disculpa

¿No podrías castigarme con algo menos doloroso?- se volvió a escuchar la voz que tiempo atrás había suplicado

Esta vez aquel comentario tuvo éxito

Ya me decidí- fue la respuesta de la aguamarina quien se levanto de aquella cama, tomo una maleta y comenzó a empacar

¿Qué has decidido amor¿Me castigaras de otra forma?- michiru abrió aquella puerta y se encontró con aquella rubia ceniza sentada a un lado de la puerta que las separaba, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo la rubia al ver a su amante con aquella valija

¡¿Qué haces con eso michiru?!-hablo la rubia asustada y preocupada

Ya, no te aguanto mas haruka, llegaste a tu limite- hablo michiru firmemente

Michiru, no hubo nada entre aquella chica y yo, estas actuando como si me hubiese acostado con ella- la rubia se levanto rápidamente y se puso frente a michiru

No, haruka no te acostaste con ella, pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo, nunca habías llegado a tanto, nunca habías besado a nadie que no fuera yo- haruka bajo la mirada sabia que había echo mal, miro a su acompañante, entonces la tomo de la cintura y la repego a su cuerpo

Michiru, tal vez la bese pero lo hice sin sentir nada- michiru solo atino a cachetear ala rubia, y despegarse de ella

Eso es una estupidez, crees que tengo ganas de estar con alguien quien puede engañarme con cualquiera, No haruka ESTO SE ACABO si yo no hubiese entrado a aquel estudio, tu te hubieses revolcado con aquella mujer-las lagrimas se apoderaron de michiru

¿Qué puedo hacer para remediar mi error?-hablo la rubia arrepentida

Nada- michiru miro a haruka, esta solo hizo una expresión de angustia

¿Tiene que haber algo?- pero michiru dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar ala sala haruka la siguió y la tomo del brazo

Haruka ya lo decidí, me voy a mudar, y no te diré a donde, no quiero que me busques ni que trates de comunicarte conmigo, de una vez te lo advierto, voy a evitarte a toda costa, quiero que olvides todo lo que hubo entre nosotras y que hagas como que no me conoces, porque por lo visto para eso eres muy buena, así que adiós- michiru camino hacia la puerta de entrada

No, michiru NO, NO por favor NO ME DEJES, NO ME DEJES-imploro la rubia llegando al borde de las lagrimas

Eso debiste haberlo pensado, antes de intentar revolcarte con mi maestra de arte- michiru salio sin mirar atrás, paro un taxi rápidamente, subió a este echándole un ultimo vistazo a la casa que había compartido con ella tanto tiempo, haruka salio corriendo pero al intentar detener a michiru, el taxi arranco rápidamente, la rubia se quedo ahí parada, tratando de analizar la escena que había visto

MICHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-grito con todas sus fuerzas dejándose caer pesadamente al pavimento

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por aquellas mejillas rosadas por el dolor que sentía dentro de su corazón

Señorita todavía no m ha dicho a donde la llevare, y ya vamos a llegar a la avenida – decía el taxista mirando ala aguamarina por el retrovisor

Disculpe, lléveme al templo hikawa por favor- el taxista tomo aquel rumbo

¿Se ha peleado con el novio?- dijo el taxista

¿eh?, si algo así- contesto la chica limpiándose las lagrimas

No llore señorita, o arruinara la hermosa cara de muñeca que usted tiene- michiru sonrió a este comentario

¿Cree que soy bonita?- dijo la aguamarina

Jajaja, señorita hasta la pregunta ofende, vera si su novio le dijo que estaba fea, o la engaño, es un tonto porque acaba de perder, ala chica mas bonita de este mundo-dijo el taxista parando el carro alas afueras del templo

Muchas gracias señor y mas gracias por los halagos me ha alegrado el día- michiru bajo del taxi

Señorita, recuerde, que los problemas en el noviazgo siempre se arreglan y cuando no es así, el que hizo el mal sale perdiendo- el taxista arranco dejando a una michiru anonada, después de reaccionar dio un gran suspiro, y comenzó a subir aquellas escaleras

Rei quien se encontraba barriendo las afueras del lugar, miro a michiru y se sorprendió

Michiru ¿ha pasado algo malo?- no era de costumbre que la aguamarina visitase alas inner senchis

Veras rei, yo y haruka tuvimos una discusión- rei miro la maleta de la aguamarina

Wow, una Gran discusión ¿no es así?- michiru asintió levemente

No te preocupes se va a arreglar todo. pero si no es indiscreción, que fue lo que hizo la coqueta rubia como para que tomaras una valija- comento rei

Eso hizo, coquetear, pero esta vez, sobrepaso el límite- dijo michiru conteniendo las lágrimas, rei al ver tal reacción tomo la mano de la chica

Michiru, vallamos a dentro para que te desahogues ¿quieres?- michiru asintió y ambas chicas entraron al templo

No, michiru No me dejes- se levanto asustada, y pudo sentir que se encontraba en aquella suave cama, eso quería decir que todo había sido un sueño y que su sirena estaba recostada a su lado, pero no era así, al voltear observo que solo ella se encontraba en aquella habitación, mas escucho ruidos en la planta baja, la rubia se levanto bruscamente, y bajo, se condujo ala cocina, donde pudo encontrar a una rubia, y una peliazul frente ala estufa

No es así, además yo lo preparo de otra forma- dijo la rubia

Vas a hacer que explote la cocina y esta no es tu casa-

¿Qué hacen aquí?- ambas chicas voltearon asustadas al reconocer esa voz

Haruka--sama-ambas chicas hicieron reverencia

¡Ustedes son las alumnas de michiru!- ambas chicas asintieron contentamente

Perdónenos el atrevimiento de entrar a su casa, pero no nos contuvimos al verla tirada en la puerta de la entrada- comento la rubia

Haruka arqueo una ceja

¿Ya se siente mejor haruka-sama?- hablo la peliazul mirando ala rubia ceniza

Haber tienen que explicarme todo- la rubia se dirigió ala sala y se sentó en aquel sillón, ambas chicas la siguieron y se sentaron frente a haruka

Vera, nosotras veníamos a ver por que la maestra no había llegado ala clase, creíamos que estaba enferma- hablo la rubia

Entonces, cuando estábamos llegando escuchamos un grito, corrimos y al llegar ala casa, usted se encontraba tirada- continuo la peliazul

Entre meredid y yo, la metimos en la casa y nos vimos en la necesidad de entrar y subirla en su cuarto, y esperar hasta que despertara, pero por mientras le estábamos cocinando una sopa caliente por si tenía hambre

Haruka, bajo la mirada, entonces era verdad, michiru definitivamente la había dejado, pero ella iba a luchar en contra de la marea si era necesario, y si que lo era, michiru le había dejado en claro que la iba a evitar, pero nunca le dijo, que no podía usar a sus alumnas para atraerla a ella de nuevo, eso era ahí estaba la respuesta, usar a esas niñas de carnada, atraer a michiru, y ella volvería a enamorarla como la primera vez.

¿Pasa algo malo haruka-sama?- hablo la rubia quien miraba ala chica muy callada y con la mirada baja

Verán, meredid y…¿Cuál es tu nombre rubia?- la chica rubia hizo un puchero

Soy annie-chan- dijo la chica ofendida

Bueno, verán niñas, su adorada maestra llamada michiru me dejo y se fue de la casa, tomo sus cosas y salio por aquella puerta- amabas chicas estaban boquiabiertas

Pero si, michiru-sensei, es incapaz, ella le ama y a mi me consta- dijo annie, parándose del sillón

Yo creo que si michiru-sensei la dejo tiene que haber algún motivo- haruka arqueo la ceja porque siempre esa peliazul, no caía en las trampillas que ella les hacia

Si, hubo una razón pero eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que fuera de mi casa- haruka se paro fastidiada

NO, HARUKA-SAMA NOSOTRAS LE AYUDARENMOS A QUE VUELVA CON MICHIRU-SENSEI- dijo la rubia energéticamente, haruka esbozo una sonrisa, lo había conseguido, esas chicas habían mordido el anzuelo

Muchas gracias….esperen, algo hule raro- dijo la rubia caminando hacia la cocina

DIOS, SE QUEMA SE QUEMA-grito meredid

Haruka entro ala cocina, y observo que aquella cacerola estaba ardiendo en pequeñas llamas, la rubia tomo una vasija con agua y se la aventó ala cacerola la cual se apago rápidamente

Lo siento haruka-sama, lo siento- dijo annie asustada

Te lo dije, eres demasiado terca- le regaño meredid, esta escena provoco que la rubia echara unas carcajadas, y ambas chicas la miraron asustadas

Perdonen, es solo que es muy gracioso que no sepan cocinar- hablo haruka sonriendo burlonamente

Mmmm ¿y tu sabes cocinar?- la sonrisa de haruka se borro ante aquel cuestionamiento

Oye, No cuestiones así a haruka-sama, claro que sabe- hablo en su defensa annie

Si, es cierto no me cuestiones así, tu siempre estas en contra mía ¿Cuál es tu problema?-dijo la rubia

Tu no eres el angelito que finges ser, yo se mucho mas de lo que te imaginas tenoh- hablo meredid

Mejor las invito a comer ¿gustan?- hablo la rubia un poco nerviosa

Si, yo si voy, si es con haruka-sama lo que sea- meredid negó con la cabeza y tomo a annie de la mano

Haruka ignoro aquel movimiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida

Meredid, yo la admiro, no hay nada que temer- annie deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica y salio corriendo tras haruka

Con que michiru-sama dejo a tenoh eh, tal vez esta salida de comer va a ser muy interesante- meredid se apresuro a alcanza a haruka y a annie

**CONTINUARA……..**

**Notas de la Autora**

**¡Hola!** Que tal, jejejej FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, Happy new year

Bueno espero les guste el primer capi, yo se que a todas las mamochas, les debe estar dando un infarto sobre todo a mamà anais jajajajaja bueno para que no me maten aquí les traigo el fan-fic que va a suplantar a "Viento y Marea entrelazados por un amor" chicas Gomenne el fan-fic desapareció de mi pc entonces ya no lo puedo retormar ya que no seria lo mismo, ay dios y estaba tan bueno pero no se preocupen este esta casi igual, espero y no les moleste a los lectores, pero les aviso esta es una zona rosa jajajaja osea zona yuri, donde va a haber muy poco lemon hetero, y todo loo de mas que se imaginen sera yuri XD bueno ojala y les guste, y sigan apoyandome en mi escritura, sugerencias y comentarios se aceptan, asi como Tomatazos, cebollasos, lechugasos, amenzas de muerte (mamá anais) ect..

Muchos besos y abrazos, ey Lean "Almas gemelas" que también ta muy bueno, okis ni buuaaa la letra P de mi teclado mi hermanito quien sabe que le hizo y ahora tengo que estar copiando y pegando xd jajaja

Bueno ya me voy, no sin antes decirles que tengan cuidado porque si se portan mal

¡Sailor Uranus! Y ¡Sailor Neptune! ENTRARAN EN ACCION


	2. ¿Que Tan fuerte es el destino?

**Nuestra vida juntas **

**Te conocía desde el pasado **

**Nos encontramos en el presente **

**Pero **

**¿Qué nos deparara el futuro?**

**Capitulo II**

**¿Qué tan fuerte es el destino?**

Rei llegaba hasta su habitación con dos tazas de te caliente

Michiru, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes llorar, porque llorar no es un pecado

Rei, espero no causarte molestias, es solo que cuando sucedió todo, solo tome la maleta y Salí no pensaba en nada, pero recordé que tu siempre nos decías a haruka y a mi, que contáramos contigo en estos casos, y rei, es que yo necesito hablar con alguien, necesito que me den un consejo, por favor necesito saber si hice bien o hice mal, quiero saber si este amor prohibido que vivo realmente vale la pena- rei se sentó junto la aguamarina y la abrazo fuertemente

Michiru, no seas estupida, claro que vale la pena, o es que ya no recuerdas todo lo que haruka y tu han vivido, las batallas, los Buenos momentos, nada ha sido tan fuerte como para separarlas- la aguamarina se separo de rei y la miro fijamente

No rei, nada había sido tan fuerte, esto ya es el colmo- michiru dio un sorbo ala taza de te y luego concentro su Mirada en esta bebida

Todo comenzó cuando le pedí a haruka que me acompañara a mi exposición de arte , no quería ir sola, y como se que mi maestra me odia, no quería estar desprotegida

...:Flash Back:..

¿Por que tengo que ir, a ese lugar? Sabes que me aburro mucho, prefiero que me llames e ir por ti- decía la rubia quien todavía se encontraba en pijamas y metida en las colchas

Esta bien haruka, no me acompañes , pero si me pasa algo tu serás la responsable, y ya sabes la clase de comunicación que hay entre mi maestra y yo – michiru salio del cuarto azotando fuertemente la puerta

Entonces la cabeza de la rubia analizo bien aquellas palabras

¡MICHIRU DAME 15 MINUTOS Y ESTOY LISTA!- grito haruka mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama y se metía a duchar

15 minutos después bajo la rubia ajustándose la corbata

¿así?- cuestiono la chica al ver a su amante que veía televison

Michiru voltio al escuchar la seductora voz de la rubia

Hum, mantente alejada de todas las chicas, niñas, jovencitas mujeres, y de todo objeto femenino que veas, y si te portas bien, te premiare con algo especial- estas ultimas frases de la chica salieron con un tono seductor que hizo que la rubia esbozara una sonrisa

Ambas chicas subieron al deportivo y emprendieron su camino

Solo una pregunta ¿que hago si me aburro?- dijo la rubia estacionando el coche

Pues te pones a contar los mosaicos de los pisos, paredes y techos de todo el salón – hablo la peliverde sonriendo

Espera- hablo haruka deteniendo a michiru que estaba apunto de bajarse

¿Qué?- cuestiono la aguamarina volviendo al coche

Y ¿si no hay mosaicos?- esta cuestión hizo que la aguamarina se bajara del carro sin responder

Estaba bromeando- se apresuro a decir la rubia al ver la reacción de michiru

Haruka, se bajo del auto dio un gran suspiro y se incorporo al paso de michiru

Una mujer castaña, y de ojos violetas recibía a todos los que entraban con una sonrisa, aunque al llegar hasta ella michiru la mujer cambio su expresión

Estabas apunto de llegar tarde- hablo la mujer

Discúlpeme maestra, me ha surgido un imprevisto- a haruka no le agrado mucho que digamos la forma que aquella maestra habia recibido a su sirena

Bueno lo importante es que no llego tarde ¿no es asi?- la castaña enfoco su mirada en la de la rubia

Ya veo, creo que "el" hizo que te retrasaras- dijo la castaña sin quitarle la mirada ala rubia

"ELLA"- corrigió michiru retadoramente

Hum, ya veo entonces bienvenidas y disfruten- dijo dándoles lugar para entrar

¿ella por que te odia?- hablo la rubia ya estando dentro del salón

Ah por ser como soy- haruka puso cara de duda, michiru sonrió y dio un fugaz beso a los labios de haruka

Entendiste, me odia por tener novia- haruka sonrió y tomo la mano de la agua marina

ambas chicas llegaron a uno de los sub. Salones de la galería, entonces se encontraba ahí, una chica con la misma edad de michiru cabello rizado, y negro azabache, con unos ojos carmín que derretían a cualquiera

Ella es..- susurro michiru a haruka, pero esta estaba anonada con la mujer que había visto

¡Bienvenidos!- hablo la chica acercándose a amabas chicas

Buenos días, y disculpe la demora- michiru hizo reverencia ante la chica

¿Cuál demora? Has llegado 5 minutos antes no hay ninguna demora, pero pasen- haruka y michiru se sentaron en uno de los sillones que había ahí

Oye, por que dices que te odia si se ve que es muy amable- michiru recargo su cabeza en el pecho de haruka

Tal vez le gustaste o le diste miedo- dijo michiru

No te regañan por ser tan cariñosa – cuestiono la rubia a lo que michiru la miro fijamente

¿Quieres adivinarlo?- haruka sonrió

No, gracias, por que si te dicen o hacen algo, soy capaz de todo- michiru se levanto del sillón

Voy al tocador- dijo alejándose de aquel lugar, la chica quien los había recibido siguió a michiru.

Michiru entro al tocador y se miro en aquel gran espejo

Eres bonita aunque no tanto como yo- hablo la chica que miro retadoramente a michiru

Solo porque eres mi maestra te guardo respeto aunque en cuanto salga de aquí voy a cobrármelas todas- dijo michiru mirando a la pelinegra

¿a quien quieres engañar?, si quiero te repruebo, y tu te quedarías otro año mas conmigo, pero bueno, si cada clase vinieras con aquel bombón rubio, te reprobaría una y otra vez-

Si viniera con ELLA, ya la hubiesen despedido desde hace mucho tiempo-michiru sonrió creyó que había ganado

¿Sabes por que nos caemos tan mal michiru?, es por que estamos del mismo lado y ambas queremos obtener lo mismo-

Claro que no, yo nunca me conformaría con lo que tú te conformaste cameron,- cameron sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de la aguamarina

Hay cosas que no sabes de mi, y si quien te acompaña a esta reunión es una chica, eso esta mucho mejor, me familiarizo mas con ellas- michiru miro anonada a su rival quien la miraba con deseo aunque había algo mas en ella

Cameron se fu acercando hasta quedar a milímetros de los labios de la agua marina, michiru no daba razón de si, pero en su mente se dibujo la cara de aquella hermosa rubia sonriendo

NO- michiru atino a poner una mano sobre sus labios y voltear la cara

Valla, eres hábil, se nota que la quieres, pero ¿ella te querrá tanto como tu?

Claro que si, Haruka me ama y me lo ha demostrado muchas veces- michiru salio enojada y llego hasta haruka

Escúchame haruka pase lo que pase, no te alejes de mi- dijo la aguamarina preocupada

¿Enemigo?- cuestiono la rubia

No, es solo que mi maestra me acaba de amenazar- haruka asintió no muy convencida

Alumnos y alumnas, tenemos que prepararnos para dar comienzo a la exposición, cada quien debe estar en el salón que le corresponde, y ya saben si alguien quiere comprar alguna obra, tienen que avisarme antes, a si que a sus puestos- cameron se acerco a michiru, esta temerosa tomo la mano de haruka y la apretó fuertemente, había algo en su maestra que hacia que la aguamarina sintiera un miedo horrendo,

Michiru, la directora quiere hablar contigo antes de comenzar- michiru avanzo jalando a haruka

Michiru, quiere hablar a solas contigo- michiru miro a haruka preocupada

Ve, no me moveré de aquí- hablo la rubia soltando la mano de la aguamarina, esta se alejo saliendo del salón

¿te llamas haruka verdad?- hablo cameron mirando ala rubia

¿eh?, a si jejej mucho gusto Tenoh Haruka- dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano

Karusawa Cameron el gusto es mió- hablo la morena a la vez estrechando la mano de haruka

Dime, Haruka no es un nombre de chico ¿verdad?- haruka sonrió

De echo, soy chica, creí que michiru te lo había informado- cameron sonrió seductoramente, y haruka no pudo resistir, deseo de besar aquellos labios color carmín

No, de hecho, no tenemos tiempo de platicar, había escuchado algunos rumores, pero no sabia que era cierto- haruka sonrió

Por cierto, ¿sabes cual es la obra de michiru que más le agrada? Me gustaría comprársela- cameron sonrió

Claro vallamos al estudio y ahí te daré el presupuesto- haruka siguió a cameron hacia al estudio, ambas entraron ahí, cameron cerro cuidadosamente la puerta

Veamos- cameron camino sensualmente hacia el escritorio, la rubia noto aquel enloquecedor meneo, nadie la había echo sentir aquella sensación al menos alguien que no fuera michiru, o es que acaso ¿michiru al lado de cameron perdía lo encantador?

Por dios haruka en que estas pensando, michiru es tu vida- se dijo para si misma

Aquí esta, la obra que mas le agrada a michiru, es la de Viento contra marea, es la primer obra que creo en este instituto, mmmm…ya recuerdo es cuando les dije que expresaran sentimientos, y ella dibujo viento revoloteando a las olas de lo que párese ser un grande y azulado mar- hablo cameron mordiendo una pluma que sostenía coquetamente

Ya veo, michiru se expresa demasiado bien, bueno ¿Cuánto costaría?- cameron se levanto de aquella silla y se paro frente a haruka

Estarías dispuesta a pagar tanto dinero por algo a si- haruka miro aquellos ojos carmín, había algo en ellos que la hacían caer en aquellas trampas

Cameron rodeo el cuello de la rubia, esta parecía no saber de si, simplemente actuaba por instinto, colocando sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra, fue entonces que cameron se apodero de los labios de la rubia quien gustosa seguía aquel juego peligroso, cameron la había dominado, avanzaron hasta llegar al escritorio, donde sin dejar los labios de la rubia, cameron comenzaba a recostarla la rubia no hacia nada por evitar aquella acción

Fuera del estudio, michiru venia sonriendo le habían comprobado su aprobación, entonces cameron no podría hacer nada para reprobarla

Giro la manija de la puerta, pues iba a recoger su papelería

Empujo aquella gran puerta sin saber lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro

La abrió por completo y se llevo una gran sorpresa, su rubia amante se encontraba debajo de su maestra, ambas labio a labio en aquel escritorio

¡HARUKA!- fue el grito entrecortado que dio la aguamarina sorprendiendo a ambas chicas

¡Michiru!- exclamo la rubia al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

¿Cómo? Haruka ¿por que? ¿Con que razón?- los ojos azules de la violinista, se nublaron recordaban esa escena una y otra vez

Michiru yo no sabia que….- la rubia no termino ya que michiru salio corriendo del lugar llorando amargamente.

:Flash End:

Corrí sin importarme nada, llegue a la casa y lo único que hice fue encerarme en el cuarto a llorar, a si pase el resto del día, haruka llego buscándome pidiendo perdón, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no puedo perdonarla

No me importa si me muero- las lagrimas ya caían sobre las mejillas de la violinista

Michiru, yo….no se que…- rei miro como la chica comenzaba a sollozar fuertemente

Michiru...- rei abraso ala chica

¿Porque? Si yo la amo tanto, si le di todo de mi, si me le entregue en cuerpo y alma, no me importo lo que dijeran de nosotras todo me lo jugué por ella- decía entre sollozos

Michiru, se lo que se siente,…mira hay que arreglar las cosas habla con haruka- michiru miro a rei

NO, no quiero, no quiero hablar con ella, me llevara a la cama y con eso se sentirá que ya arreglo todo- michiru miro a rei y se acerco a ella

Rei, bésame- rei quedo impactada cerro los ojos y cuando sintió la respiración de michiru muy cerca de ella, se alejo de la aguamarina

No michiru, tu no me amas, tu amas a haruka, así que yo no besare a alguien que no me ama- dijo rei mirando a la aguamarina

Nadie, me ama- dijo michiru mirando al suelo

No digas eso, además algo me dice que haruka no lo hizo con esta intención-hablo la morena levantando la cara de michiru

Rei, ¿me tratas de decir que algo la obligo a besarla?, si la obligaron aquellos, labios, cameron me lo dijo ella es mas bonita que yo- Rei miro a michiru y dio una mirada triste

Michiru, Hay un nuevo enemigo, ayer lo descubrí junto con ami- Michiru miro a rei indinada

Y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?- dijo la aguamarina mirando fijamente a rei

Pues…..tal vez el enemigo quiere destruir romance….serena ayer llamo diciendo que no se sentía a gusto con Darién- dijo la morena seriamente

Rei…..gracias por querer cubrir a haruka…pero no creo nada de lo que me estas diciendo- michiru había tomado un tono serio

Michiru…es que tu eres la que no entiendes…todo encaja…..Haruka y tu se pelean…serena llama diciendo que no esta a gusto con darien que extraña a seiya y…nicholas….tiene novia- esto ultimo fue un susurro mientras la morena bajaba su cabeza

El destino no esta escrito…eso me queda claro ….rei, disculpa las molestias en verdad- dijo michiru tomando su valija y levantándose

¿A dónde iras?-dijo rei mirando a la aguamarina

A un hotel...-michiru sonrio amargamente

¿tienes el dinero?- entonces fue cuando la aguamarina hizo una mueca de desagrado, solo habia empacado algunas cosas...olvido su cartera y su tarjeta de credito, y se le olvido que la que manejaba el dinero era haruka

Ya me las arreglare…tal vez si toco algunas piezas…….un momento-se dijo así misma

No traes el violín ¿verdad?-hablo rei mirando a la aguamarina con tristeza

No……también lo deje en casa…-susurro agachando la mirada

No importa…este es un templo y puedes quedarte aquí….así no estaría tan sola-hablo rei levantándose y posando una mano en el hombro de michiru

Ay rei pero que pena….-rei sonrió y hizo una seña para que michiru la siguiera, ambas llegaron a las habitaciones

Mira….no es a lo que estas acostumbrada…pero al menos puedes dormir cómoda- rei sonrió e invito a michiru a pasar

Bueno…siempre soñé en vivir en algo sencillo…la verdad nunca soñé tener lujos….en cambio a haruka le gusta la comodidad….ahora que lo pienso somos muy distintas- michiru dejo sus cosas

Es muy suave- dijo tocando la textura de la cama

Michiru……perdón que insista…pero…es mejor que hables con haruka…tu no puedes torturarte así-hablo rei sentándose junto a la aguamarina

Esta es la ultima prueba para haruka…si ella me quiere me lo demostrara-dijo sonriendo amargamente

Bueno….no estoy de acuerdo que den pruebas sin avisar…pero ya veras, haruka te va a dar una gran sorpresa….algo que yo se de esa rubia es que no se da por vencida tan fácilmente y que lucha por lo que mas quiere….y solo hay dos personas en esta vida a las que realmente quiere, y no michiru no es la princesa una de ellas- rei se levanto de la cama y abrió el ventanal que había en la habitación.

Eres una afortunada, esta es la única habitación con un ventanal…así que aprovéchala- michiru ahora estaba con la cabeza baja…todas aquellas palabras que rei le decía llegaban de alguna forma a lo mas profundo de ella…tal vez rei conocía mejor a ella y a haruka...

Michiru ¿no has pensado en que aquí te encontraran fácilmente?-rei llamo la atención de la chica ya que, sabia que con aquellas palabras había tensado el momento

Bueno.-…es cierto, no lo pensé creo que lo único que podríamos hacer es esconderme cuando venga alguien conocido- rei sonrío, una sonrisa enigmática

Michiru ¿te gustaría ser alguien nuevo?- esta frase sonaba macabra pero a la vez era una buena idea pero ¿Cómo ser una nueva persona?

Bueno…si esa es una opción la acepto-hablo la aguamarina sin dudarlo

Entonces…déjalo en mis manos… te aseguro que nadie te reconocerá-

_Ser una nueva persona, dejar todo atras _

_Olvidar el pasado y tener un nuevo futuro _

_En verdad eso ¿se pude lograr? _

**Notas de la autora**

NO ME MATENNN ….no tenia inspiración, ademas ya eh comenzado la preparatoria y no es facil inspirarse con tantos numeros, fonemas, ect.. jejeje bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo ok ok…ya se deje a haruka de malvada pero mmm haruka es buena muy buena ejem digo espero y les guste y tambien lean Almas Gemelas me retiro esta vez y les prometo no demorarme ahh y gracias a los rewiers que me han dejado me alegra que les guste mi idea malefica jijijij Coral Chiba Tsukino les manda un BESOOOTE


	3. Renacimiento

**Nuestra Vida Juntas**

**Te conocía desde el pasado **

**Nos encontramos en el presente **

**Pero **

**¿Qué nos deparara el futuro?**

**^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^**

**Capitulo III**

**Renacimiento **

Rei ¿a que te refieres?-hablo la aguamarina temerosa

Michiru tal vez con algunos cambios...y algunas mentiras piadosas yo creo que….cambiaras-la morena daba vueltas en la habitación comenzando a marear a michiru

Mira...tal vez si hacemos que michiru desaparezca y en su lugar aparezca una nueva discípula en mi templo, una bonita extranjera, que sus padres murieron y no tiene donde alojarse, nicholas la conocía entonces le dimos alojo en el templo en cuanto a michiru….ella tomo desconsolada un avión a algún destino y nadie sabe absolutamente nada de ella, la pobre se fue destrozada-rei miro a michiru, esta estaba algo mareada y anonadada, leofrecían un cambio, lo ofrecían ser alguien nuevo, le ofrecían un renacimiento

Bueno rei..esque..si me agrada tu idea pero me asusta un poco y ¿no sé?-la aguamarina titubeaba al hablar, quería cambiar pero le daba miedo

Ahh no te preocupes, algún cambio de look bastaría…bueno talvez algunas pelucas, pupilentes, otro tipo de vestir un bronceado y un cambio de acento seria magnifico ¿Qué tal?-rei se dejo caer en la cama donde se encontraba michiru

…esta…esta bien-dijo sin dudarlo mas, esta era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar, Michiru kaioh iba a ir aun viaje pero Sailor Neptuno se que Daria aquí.

Entonces hay que comenzar desde ya, ahora mismo te presto un traje de sacerdotisa, tengo algunas pelucas por ahí es mas tienes colores a escoger, ¿quieres ser rubia, Castaña o morena?-rei hablaba mas que entusiasmada, michiru tan solo no articulaba las palabras, era difícil decidir algo que cambiaria por completo su vida

Este…bueno, rubia, si seré extranjera tendré que ser rubia, de ojos verdes-hablo dirigiéndose al ventanal y suspirando una y otra vez

Michiru ¿de verdad estas segura?-rei se acerco a ella y la miro de frente, no quería obligarla a nada pero realmente quería que esa chica estuviera de lo mejor y matar a haruka pero ella estaba ahí para ayudar no para hacerla sufrir mas

Si…rei si quiero cambiar, quiero ser otra…quiero ser "Michelle"-rei la miro incógnita

¿Michelle? ¿De donde sacaste eso?-la aguamarina sonrío y tomo aire

Una vieja amiga que…-pero un sonido en la puerta hizo que la aguamarina dejara incompleta su frase

¿QUIÈN RAYOS ESTA AHÍ?-hablo rei con ese carácter que le caracterizaba, la puerta se recorrió un poco y la cabeza de un joven moreno, alto y apuesto se asomo temerosamente

Señorita rei, disculpe la interrupción pero le buscan allá afuera-hablo el chico algo temeroso

¿Quién me busca nicholas?-su voz ya había cambiado, al ver a aquel chico su corazón se doblegaba a cualquier cosa, su mirada cambiaba y sus ganas de hacerlo sufrir se esfumaban, y eran remplazadas por las ganas de besar aquellos labios los cuales esperaban que llegaran a devorar su sabor.

Bueno…es..la chica ay, no recuerdo como se llama, su miga la que parece chico –dijo titubeando un poco temiendo a que rei estuviese enojada

¡Haruka!-exclamo michiru, esa descripción solo la daba ella, su rubia, un momento ya no era su rubia, era….la persona mas miserable de esta tierra, a la cual debería odiar con toda su alma

Nicholas, quiero que te quedes con michiru, que le pongas atención a todo lo que te dirá y sigas sus ordenes…ah y ella desde hoy, vive en este templo y se llama Michelle-después de esto rei salio de aquella habitación dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Señorita kaioh…jejeje entonces ya no se llamara michiru…-el chico entro a la habitación y se poso frente a michiru

Bueno veras nicholas, por golpes del destino, tengo que jugar con fuego…michiru tiene que desaparecer por un buen tiempo y en su lugar tiene que estar una extranjera a la cual tu conoces exactamente bien- nicholas no entendía muy bien lo que michiru intentaba decir pero asentía a cada palabra de la aguamarina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Haruka…-rei llego hasta el porche frontal del templo y la vio ahí, a esa rubia ceniza sentada en los escalones con la cabeza baja, llego hasta ella y se sentó a su lado

¿En que puedo ayudarte?-dijo mirando ala rubia

Soy una estupida, la perdí, la engañe, la hice sufrir, rompí mi promesa-hablo con la mirada baja

¿Hablas de michiru?-dijo rei disimulando no estar tan enterada del problema

¿La has visto? ¿Sabes donde esta? ¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla? ¿Te dejo algún dato?-hablaba desesperada, levanto la mirada y rei pudo divisar aquella tristeza, aquellos ojos ya no eran los mismos que seducían a cualquier mujer, ahora estaban inundado de lagrimas, ahora se mostraban esos rasgos femeninos que siempre había ocultado aquella corredora

Haruka…yo si vi a michiru…pero ella vino a despedirse de mi, solo me dijo que, se iría de Japón, no me dijo a donde, solo que cuidara de serena en caso de que hubiese un nuevo enemigo, y que protegiera tu felicidad…

Rei…¿esto es una broma verdad?-los ojos de la rubia ya se habían llenado de lagrimas, su voz ya era temblorosa

No haruka, michiru estaba mas que decidida, incluso me pidió dinero para el pasaje, después de eso se marcho, no dejo que la acompañara y me dijo que la olvidara, que olvidáramos tanto a Michiru Kaioh como a Sailor Neptuno-estas palabras llegaban como pequeñas espinas que se clavaban en el corazón de la rubia que ya estaba soltándose en llanto

TENGO QUE ALCANZARLA, TENGO QUE DECIRLE, QUE ROGARLE QUE ME PERDONE, QUE YO AL AMO A ELLA….-se levanto exaltada, pero rei la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el suelo, nunca pensó que la rubia cayera pesadamente, se suponía que rei era mucho mas débil que ella…pero esta vez esta rubia no tenia fuerzas ni para seguir llorando

Haruka, michiru ya no esta aquí, hace dos o tres horas que se fue-la rubia había perdido el brillo de sus ojos, respiraba con dificultad y ya no podía hablar mas, estaba hundida en su llanto, no decía nada solo daba grandes suspiros, grandes lamentos que reflejaban como su corazón poco a poco Moria en unas agonías lentas que la carcomían por dentro

Haruka, lo siento, siento lo que sucedió, no sé exactamente pero si michiru tomo esta decisión ella sabe por que lo hizo…no debemos reprocharle nada-rei abrazo a la rubia fuertemente, esta no articulaba acción alguna

Mientras tanto en la puerta el templo se encontraba una rubia la cual observaba todo desde una lejanía prudente, pero a pesar de estar tan lejos, sus ojos ya estaban envueltos en lagrimas, y su conciencia era un lío…por un lado le decían que corriera a los brazos de haruka, que la perdonara, que le diera otra oportunidad…pero en otro lado, se encontraba el recuerdo vivo ver a esa rubia labio a labio con su peor enemiga, era una decisión tan difícil…pero eso ya lo había solucionado, seco sus lagrimas acomodo aquella peluca que llevaría para el resto del tiempo sin saber cuando se despojaría de ella, acomodo sus ropas de sacerdotisa, dio media vuelta y se introdujo en el templo.

Rei…no podré vivir sin ella…todo en casa me la recuerda, tengo que burlar a sus alumnas mintiéndoles, lo mejor será desaparecer...y buscar la única alternativa para estar junto a michiru-hablo intentando pararse pero era inútil se sentía pesada

Haruka...la muerte no es ninguna solución…deberías ser prudente y tener la esperanza...Michiru solo quiere aclarar sentimientos y el tiempo decidirá si ella es realmente tu camino...o te enamoraras de alguien mas-la morena le dolía ver esa escena, eran un cargo de conciencia saber que michiru se encontraba dentro del templo, y que haruka estaba afuera cayéndose en pedazos por verla aunque sea una vez mas…¿que hacer?

Rei…gracias por escucharme…se que tu eres mi confidente, eres la que sabe todo de mi, y ahora me arrepiento de no habérselo dicho a michiru, ahora veo que nunca le tuve la suficiente confianza, y en cambio ella me lo contaba todo...pero yo tenia miedo a que me dejara por mis errores…y ahora mírame, aquí tirada llorando como una niña a la cual le quitaron su juguete…-la rubia tomo las fuerzas necesarias se levanto, seco sus lagrimas y miro a la morena

Por favor…cualquier noticia que sepas de ella..Cualquier cosa…tan solo quiero estar al tanto de que ella vive y es feliz…no quiero que cometa una estupidez-hablo haruka suspirando largamente

Haruka...yo intentare buscar noticias de ella…y tu tampoco vallas a hacer una estupidez…si te sientes sola, llámame e iré a ayudarte en casa, sabes que aquí no hay mucho trabajo...además todas las chicas estamos para apoyarte no dudes en tenernos al tanto de todo esto ¿entendido? –la morena se levanto también y se acerco a la rubia mientras le brindaba un abrazo caluroso y reconfrontarte.

La verdad no me gustaría que se enteraran las demás…aquí la que hizo mal soy yo y la verdad me Daria mucha pena-

No te preocupes haruka sabes que de mi boca no sale nada y mi confianza ya la tienes garantizada-la morena le sonrío de una forma alegremente, haruka dio media vuelta y comenzó a bajar los escalones del templo, rei espero a que ella subiera su auto y arrancara

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si claro creerle a tenoh…te lo dije annie no va a regresar, nos dejo plantadas-la peli azul estaba enojada y de brazos cruzados

Meredid, ya deja de ser tan dura con ella...si nos dijo que regresaría lo ara

No me imagino que puedo haber sucedido entre esas dos…para que llegaran a separarse…si ellas eran mas unidas que la leche y el cereal…-annie estaba sacando sus teorías cuando fue sorprendida por detrás con una palmada en sus hombros

Siento el retraso…tuve que arreglar unos asuntos-hablo haruka algo agitada

Te fuiste a buscar a michiru…a mi no me engañas y sabes estoy feliz que te halla dejado…ella era demasiado buena y talentosa para ti-Meredid estaba mas que enojada y miraba con odio a aquella rubia que tenia enfrente

Meredid…no entiendo que es lo que te hace enfadar tanto…dime ¿Qué te eh hecho?-la rubia estaba desconcertada de que esa chica desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron, se la pasaba haciéndole en cara todos sus errores, recordándole que era una inútil y solo eso

…es que…me caes mal..no soporto a la gente egoísta, traidora, pesada, presumida e infiel como lo eres tu-la chica mientras hablaba se iba relajando mas, tantas ganas tenia de gritarle a haruka todo lo que sabia...pero no era tiempo de desencadenar un acatástrofe, ya era suficiente con que Michiru hubiese dejado a haruka

Lo...entiendo perfectamente, lo que no entiendo es si te caigo tan mal ¿Qué haces ayudándome?-esta pregunta la peli azul no se la esperaba, solo agacho la cabeza y negó, no sabia que hacer, que decir, mientras tano annie estaba ahí perpleja observando la pequeña discusión

Esta bien…yo les prometí invitarlas a comer así que vallamos…al restaurante que esta enfrente-hablo la rubia preparándose para cruzar

No inventes haruka…mira nuestra presentación, además ese es un lugar mmmmm…-trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no recordaba lo sincera que estaba Meredid

Es aburrido, el ir ahí es solo para recordar a Michiru, ¿Qué no recuerdas que ahí hay muchas fotografías de ella?, además el verte llegar sin Michiru causaría problemas en el plan que trataremos de idear-hablo la peliazul volviendo la mirada a haruka

Este…ella quiere decir que queremos comer hamburguesas en un lugar cómodo-annie solo disfrazaba las palabras de su sincera compañera, haruka se encontraba cabiz baja, esa chica tenia mucha razón, en ese restaurante lo único que ganaba es admirar la belleza de Michiru y ya varias veces que ella había ido sin ser acompañada de la aguamarina no faltaban los chismes de las personas y revistas aunque eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, no podría andar exhibiéndose por ahí si quería reconquistar a Michiru.

Bueno…vallamos a las hamburguesas ¿si?-annie ya estaba jalando a ambas chicas en alguna direccion, no caminaron mas que dos cuadras y ahí se encontraba un establecimiento pequeño, donde vendian hamburguesas caseras, las favoritas de ambas niñas

Hola annie, Meredid un gusto volver a verlas..¿hoy no tuvieron clases?-pregunto la humilde señora que atendia al ver a las recien llegadas

Ah…no..la maestra salio de viaje y no tendremos clases en un buen tiempo..me da una hamburguesa con doble queso por favor-hablo la rubia sentandose en uno de los pequeños bancos altos los cuales estaban cerca de la parrilla donde cocinaban los alimentos, desde ahí se observada dentro de aquel pequeño remolque convertido en una fonda

Oh ya veo…bueno espero tenerlas por aquí aunque michiru haya salido de viaje- este nombre hizo que la rubia cabiz baja, mirara a la señora asombrada…hablo de michiru con tanta familiaridad ¿acaso la conocia?

A mi me da lo mismo de siempre una hamburguesa sencilla-hablo la peli azul tambien sentandose en uno de los banquillos

Haruka ¿tu que ordenaras?-meredid se acomoda en el banco dejandole lugar a la rubia ceniza en medio de ellas dos

Eh…bueno…ah…este…-no sabia que decir, estaba algo desconcertada..no estaba en este mundo, tenia cosas mucho mas importantes que pensar como para ordenar una hamburguesa

¿haruka? ¿tenoh haruka?-hablo la cocinera mirando a la chica

Si…soy yo-hablo esta mirando con curiosidad a la cocinera

Valla la famosa tenoh esta aquí…michiru solia hablar mucho de ti..y me es muy raro que no estes de viaje con ella…ella siempre decía que nunca te dejaba sola…que eras un desastre en el hogar-hablaba la cocinera mientras daba vuelta a las carnes que se encontraban en la parrilla.

Ah…bueno esque, michiru no sabe lo que dice, ahora comprendo de aquí eran las tan famosas hamburguesas que michiru llevava-la rubia recordaba que todo los viernes cuando ni ella ni su sirena querian parase a la cocina michiru optaba por encargar comida, salia y llegaba con un par de hamburguesas, lo curioso era que siempre iba sola,

Si…michiru es una cliente frecuente de echo hoy la esperaba como es costumbre de cada viernes-hablo la cocinera entregándoles a las chicas sus pedidos.

Bueno tal vez esta vez sea yo quien venga por la cena de los viernes, me prepara una especial con doble queso por favor.-termino la rubia sentandose en medio de las dos chicas que se miraban de una forma sospechosa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y ahí se encontraba aquella rubia sentada en la suave cama, sus ojos estaban derramando lagrimas en silencio, lagrimas que caían en un retrato de aquellos hermosos tiempos que habían terminado, lagrimas que resbalaban sobre el vidrio que protegía aquella imagen de la gran corredora de todos los tiempos la llamaban "el viento" por ser tan rápida como este elemento

Haruka…-susurro tomando entre sus manos aquella imagen y abrazandola contra su pecho

Mi…michiru no llores por favor, tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda esta es una prueba-dijo la morena entrando al cuarto y sentandose junto a la chica deprimida.

Esque al volverla a ver mi alma se quebranto, no aguante verla llorar, asi sé que esta arrepentida pero no quiero que me vea como una tonta, alguien a la que puedes hacerle lo que quieras, alcabo siempre termina estando a tu lado-

Michiru, no digas eso de ti, tu eres toda una dama y no te merecias eso que haruka te hizo, eres demasiado buena dandole una oportunidad…mira vallamos de compras, asi te distraeras un rato, y comparemos cosas para tu nuevo look-la morena trataba de reanimarla, nunca habia visto a la diosa de las profundidades asi.

Rei, no sè si aguantare no verla, no estar cerca de ella, no hablarle-apreto mas fuerte el retrato que estaba hundido en su pecho

Mira michiru…tu veras a haruka hablaras con ella, recuerda eres Michelle, una chica nueva, una chica que no conoce a nadie y que esta ansiosa por conocer-michiru levanto su rostro hacia el techo de aquel templo, dejo caer las ultimas lagrimas cristalinas, solto el retrato y lo dejo en aquella cama

Rei tienes razon, soy Michelle, soy alguien nuevo, estoy renaciendo y no puedo perder esta oportunidad-se levanto decidida, seco aquellos ojos y dio una gran sonrisa a la ves dando un gran suspiro.

Bueno….michiru era una chica elegante y michelle tiene que ser completamente diferente a michiru, tiene que ser lo contrario-decía rei aliviada al ver a michiru recuperada

Am…tendria que ser otra minako…otra usagi….-medito la diosa de las mareas tratando de asimilar tal comportamiento

Mm bueno no tanto…parecerias una muy mala copia…mejor confianzuda, sin llamar tanto la atención, no debes tocar nunca el violin…no frente a nadie que te conosca de preferencia frente a nadie, tampoco pintar…no debes hacer nada de lo que hace michiru, debes de olvidar a michiru-

_**Deves de olvidar a michiru**_**- **estas palabras resonaron fuerte en su interior

_Como olvidarte de ti mismo_

_Como dejar de ser tu y ser alguien completamente diferente_

_Como dejar de hacer lo que te gusta _

_Dejar lo que mas amas_

_Y verlo partir _

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

Holaaaa si si sigo viva ajajajaj y les traigo este capitulo, algo corto y no muy interesante que digamos, fue algo asi como mas relax…

Me imagino que mas de uno esta echo enredos ajajaja no sè preocupen en veces hasta el mimso autor dice ¿Cómo? jajaja. Bueno veran a la señora de las hamburguesas ajaja fue un buen detalle, la mayoria de la gente suele platicar con sus clientes y ademas puse a esta señora como el papel de "chismosa" ajajaja algo divertido tenia que tener este fics…ya hasta me sabe a limon…agrio y amargo ajajajajaja. De verdad espero que les haya gustado y agradezco mucho a todos esos rewiers que me dejaron, me alentan a escribir

Haruka: no no no no me matesss…si me matas ya no habra continuación del fics y mira que esta buenísimo ajajaja

Les mando un besoote y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de "Nuestra Vida Juntas"( prometo que lo hago interesante T.T) o si no Sailor Uranus

Y Sailor Neptune entraran en accion


End file.
